Skylar DxD
by Deoxys'sNightmare
Summary: Skylar Asteroth has just transferred in to Kuou Academy and instantly attracts the attention of a certain group of devils. Skylar however is more powerful than they could imagine. Rated M for violence, sexual language and possible lemons A/N: Please leave thoughts so I know what I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Skylar's P.O.V**

I walked into the class glaring at the ground, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Causing trouble was the last thing I wanted, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. Especially considering what I was, I had been an outcast all my life because of my parents. Because they were of two different races I was seen as an abomination. You see my parents aren't exactly what you'd call an ideal match, a devil and an Angel who still happens to still happens to be one of the highest ranking in heaven. You've heard of Gabriel right, I'm sure you've heard her name at least once, you know the one that delivered the news to Mary and Joseph. Yeah her, and as for dad his name is Ajuka Asteroth as in one of the four Demon Lords. So you could say I came from a broken home, having not been accepted by the angels or the devils. On the day I turned four I was kicked out of the devils section of the underworld and had to fend for myself. It wasn't exactly hard work not really much tried to attack me and what did was weak and was killed and eaten. I'm not proud of what I've done but I did what I needed to survive. And now I'm here I'm not sure my dad or mom even know I'm alive. So I guess trying to avoid everyone was kinda in my nature, I mean I've never been around people so I don't really know how to act. Let's get on with my adventure that started on the first day of my school life.

The bell went and the teacher called me out to the front to introduce myself because as I was a new student. "I'm Skylar Asteroth." That sentence copped a confusing look from two girls in my class. One was a beautiful girl with blonde hair that was styled like a drill, she was… well-endowed to put it lightly. The other probably the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, that includes sirens and succubus. I could tell from one glance that she was really short. Her snow white hair gently scraped the top of her shoulders, her bangs were slightly longer than the rest of her hair and her fringe swayed just above her golden eyes which looked deep but shallow at the same time. She made my heart speed up and my thoughts were jumbling and I couldn't think straight. I walked over to the only empty seat in the room ironically it was the back corner by the window, it also happened to be next to the girl with the snow white hair. As I sat down she spoke to me. "You're a devil aren't you." She said to me I took me a second to register what she said he voice was adorable it definitely matched the rest of her. But then I realised that my cover had been blown, who was this girl? How did she know? "What makes you say that?" I inquired, I had to find out more about this girl, how much did she actually knew? "Your last name is Asteroth, the same as the current Beelzebub. it's kinda obvious" she gave me a patronising look. I think she thought I was looking down on her. "I am also the Rook of Rias Gremory." She said matter-of-factly. Rias Gremory, the name sounded familiar I must have heard it when I was younger. "But I never heard of Ajuka-sama having a child. What's you're deal?" Shit there was nothing I could do she had me backed into a corner I might as well tell her. "Well you see the thing with that is." Before I could finish what I had to say the bell for the start of homeroom went and the entire class fell silent

The teacher began to call the role I was finally going to find out the name of the Rook of Rias Gremory. My name was before hers "Skylar you're here as we've been graced with a riveting introduction from you." The rest of the class chuckled at the sarcasm of the teacher, seems like my quiet high school life wasn't going to happen. After a few more names went past I found out the name of the well-endowed girl was Ravel Phoenix, admittedly she was beautiful and the name Phoenix did sound familiar but I wasn't sure where from. More names went passed and then "Koneko Toujou" the girl next to me raised her hand and muttered. "Here." More time passed and the teacher finally finished with the role. "So its Toujou-sama is it?" I smirked smugly.  
>"Just call me Koneko-chan, that's what everybody else calls me." She made a sort of half smile at me but I could tell she was just being polite. She really didn't like me all that much. "And also come with me at the break I have someone I need you to meet.<p>

The bell for break went and Koneko-chan glared at me, I guess I would have to meet the person she was talking about. I walked next to her but slightly behind as I was unsure of where she was going. She was as short as I thought she was, I'm fairly tall but she only came up to my chest. We walked into one of the senior's class rooms and straight over to a guy that was sitting relaxed in a chair with three beautiful girls around him competing for his attention. One was a blonde innocent looking girl with a high-pitched voice, another one was a a girl with blue hair with a green streak down the front she was very intimidating and fierce looking and the third was a girl with orange hair tied up in twin tails. Which leads me to the guy they were all surrounding, he really didn't look like much with average looks and I glanced at his notes he clearly has below average intelligence, I couldn't understand why all the beautiful girls surrounding him but then it hit me. An unimaginable presence I can't believe I didn't feel it before now he was strong. Not as strong as me but he was strong, he was definitely a Devil but I wasn't sure what rank. "Ise-senpai I have someone you need to meet. Rias-buchou must meet him as well."  
>"Koneko-chan hey, who is this person that I need to meet?" Koneko-chan stepped out the way and I stepped forward my black hair hung over half my face as I felt nervous around all of these strong people. The first person to speak was the guy that was sat in the chair. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, just call me Issei I'm not a fan of formalities." This guy seemed nice enough. Completely different from the presence I was feeling. "I'm Skylar Asteroth, just call me." Before I could finish my sentence I was cut off. "Asteroth as in Ajuka Asteroth, Are you his son or something?" Issei seemed surprised I guess he wouldn't expect the bastard child of the creator of the rating game to randomly show up at his school. "Yeah that's me… Anyway just call me Skylar. Issei can I have a word with you outside." I tried to sound as polite as could.<p>

Me and Issei were having a word outside the classroom and under his instruction none of the girls followed us. "How did you do it?" I asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.  
>"Do what?" He questioned in reply with a confused look on his face. Was he honestly so thick that he couldn't see that all the girls around him were in love with him. "Don't play dumb with me, all those girls in there. How did you do it?" I think may have come across as rude I really didn't mean it to. "Oh that, I'm actually not really sure, one day I was just the average pervert being beaten up by the kendo club and six months later here I am with ten hot as girls competing for my affection." TEN I nearly fell over where I stood I had not expected that at all. "Ten seems like a lot to handle, do you mind if I take one or two off of your hands." I wasn't sure how he was going to respond to this. "You know what you seem like a good guy, go for it. And I'll help you out a little more. Do you have anywhere to stay at the moment." I was right Issei is a nice guy.<br>"No not really, being the monster that I am I'm not really accepted anywhere." I figured Issei would be the kind of guy that could understand me.  
>"What do you mean by monster, you seem like a normal guy to me."<br>"Well you know who my father is right?"  
>"Of course everybody knows who Ajuka-sama is." He obviously didn't know where I was going with this and my story was about to take an unexpected turn.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Issei's P.O.V**

"WHAT!" I nearly had a heart attack. I can't believe what I've just been told logically it's impossible. Demonic and Angelic powers shouldn't be able to exist in the same body. This is impossible he must be lying, then the words slipped out of my mouth. "Prove it" I didn't even mean to say them they kind of just slipped out… I felt so rude acting like this to a guy I just met. "I can't really make you believe that Gabriel is my mother." He looked like he felt awkward, I really felt bad now. Taking in a deep sigh I said. "Not about your parents, about the fact that you're half Angel." I felt like trying to explain my self only made it worse.  
>"Oh, if it's only that then fine, I'll come to your house after school today to prove myself to you. And the rest of your harem." Suddenly he came of extremely snobbish. But I was going to find out if there was substance to his story or if he was just making it all up.<p>

**Skylar's P.O.V**

The final bell of the day went and I got up out of my chair, I was walking to the door when a small hand grabbed my wrist. Before I could even turn around that cute voice that made me melt came from behind me. "Where do you think you're going? Issei-senpai told all of us that you are coming to our house." Dammit! She was on the ball already.  
>"That's where I was headed right now. And what do you mean OUR house?<br>"You've never been there before how could you possibly know where it is. And also all the girls in the Gremory group plus a few others all live with Issei-senpai." This news came as a shock to me all ten girls that were competing for his affection were all living with him. What a lucky bastard.

There was one more question I needed to ask Koneko-chan. "What made you fall for Issei." It was out, I couldn't take it back. As soon as the words rolled off my tongue a light tinge of red rolled over her cheeks and her head drooped so she was looking at my feet. "I-Issei-senpai is kind and brave. He may be perverted but he has a good heart and can always be counted on when he is needed. Issei-senpai is also the first person to notice me as a woman not just as the school mascot." Her mannerisms had completely changed she was now fidgeting and her eyes were shooting all over the place. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I hadn't even known her for a day and she already had me wrapped around her finger. I had no clue what I was going to do about this.

"K-Koneko-chan I don't know if this means anything to you coming from me but for what it's worth… I think that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Oh shit. I've really fucked up now… I'd only recently met this girl and now I was saying something that sounded like a cheesy pick-up line, surely she would hate my guts. "Thank you Skylar-san." She smiled at me and swept her hair out out her face. The tinge of red that was there when she was talking about Issei had crept back across her cheeks. "Even coming from you who I've only just met, that really meant a lot to me."

Koneko-chan and I had been standing in silence in the classroom for a solid three minutes before either one of us spoke again. I couldn't string a sentence together as my thought were in a mess from her sheer adorableness but her smile was still there so apparently she wasn't lying when she said it meant a lot to her. I had to break the silence nothing good would come from the two of us just standing here. "Should we go then?" I finally got some words out. even that short question was enough to make my heart beat at a million miles per hour "Yeah let's go." She said in reply with that I stepped to the side as to let her through so she could lead the way to her Issei's house.

We walked to the house in complete silence the occurrences that happened in the classroom were replaying in my head over and over again. Was it too soon for me to say something like that, was she going to avoid me now because I complimented her within the first day we met. My mind was swimming with all these thoughts. I had to say something I don't even care if she never spoke to me again afterwards.. "Say Koneko-chan… back in the classroom. I'm really sorry if I made you feel awkward I didn't take your feelings into account and just said whatever I wanted. I'm really sorry." I dropped my head and my hair swept over my eyes and hid half of my face. "Skylar-san you worry too much. The words you said to me back then made me happy. Although I am devoted to Issei-senpai it's nice to know that there are people other than him that don't see me as a kid." She finished her words and I could feel my face heating up and I couldn't help but to smile. I was so glad that she didn't hate me.

We walked for a while longer our feet were hitting the ground in sync when suddenly she stopped. I looked at the house she stopped in front of it was enormous. It was like six stories high. I guess with all those girls living with him it would have to be like that wouldn't it. "What are you waiting for you do realise it's okay to go inside." With that she walked through the gate down to the front door, I followed without thinking. We walked in the door and took of our shoes. There seemed to be nobody home but then I heard an earsplittingly loud bang it came from… below us? I looked at Koneko-chan with a confused look and to that look she made a deep sigh. "Don't worry about it they probably just got into another argument." She sounded like it was a frequent occurrence  
>"What exactly are they arguing about." I had my suspicions but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.<br>"Issei-senpai, but it could be one of many things like who's going to sit next to him at dinner time or who is going to sleep with him tonight or even who his favourite is. I tend not to join in on their petty scuffles but sometimes it just happens."  
>"He sure is a lucky guy…" I said that under my breath. As I said that Koneko-chan gave me a funny look. It wasn't hostile but it sure wasn't welcoming either. I thought I had said it quiet enough that she hadn't heard me, but apparently not. "Koneko-chan sorry to break it to you but Issei's position is any guy's dream. A lot of them would even give up their livelihood to be in his position." I tried to explain my self but I fear that only made it worse.<br>"Skylar-san you don't know about Issei's history do you?" Of course I didn't I had only just met the guy why would I know about his past. So I simply shook my head in reply. "Issei-senpai used to be human but he was killed by a fallen angel pretending to be in love with him." I simply nodded to show I was following along. "But Rias-buchou saw the potential that he had and decided to convert him into a devil."  
>"So if he's a converted devil what piece is he?" I finally piped up. "I'm assuming you used my dad's' pieces ."<br>"Issei senpai is a pawn however he took up all eight of Rias-buchou's pawns." Koneko-chan continued. I see what happened he's who I thought he was only one being has the type of aura he has. He has to be the current Sekiryuutei. It was time to voice my opinion. "Issei is the current Sekiryuutei isn't he."  
>"Yes he is and that power was what took up all eight of Rias-buchou's pawns." Koneko-chan said that as if it would surprise me but with the power of the Sekiryuutei it's a given that it would take up that many pieces. "Koneko-chan I don't mean to be rude and I really enjoy the time you and I are spending together but could I please meet Rias-sama possibly." I said that as politely and as kindly as I could.<br>"Of course how foolish of me, right this way." Koneko-chan snapped out of the little trance she was in and lead the way. I was finally going to meet Rias Gremory and the res of her group this could be… different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Rias's P.O.V**

Ise came back from school extremely excited. He told me he had met a very interesting person, which caused me to inquire about this person. He told me that it was Ajuka-sama's son. This information confused me extreme amounts as there had been no news of Ajuka-sama having any children which seemed extremely peculiar as being Lucifer my elder brother knows about all of the goings on in the devil faction of the underworld. But to make things even stranger he also claimed the Gabriel of the angels was his mother which seems like a very odd case because apart from special cases like Akeno Holy and Demonic powers should not be able to be in the same body. I heard Koneko-chan and someone speaking near the front door, apparently he had already arrived. I guess it was time to meet him.

Seeing him standing next to Koneko-chan I could see that he was taller than Ise he had a better build than Ise his presence was stronger and damn was he beautiful. If I didn't already have Ise I would have been all over him in a heartbeat. I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down, I had to keep my composure if I was going to keep my cool.

**Skylar's P.O.V **

She was absolutely stunning, second only to Koneko-chan. So this was the acclaimed Rias Gremory. She just kinda stood there staring at me I wasn't sure iof she was analysing me or just having a perv her face revealed nothing. I needed to break the silence I was starting to feel really awkward. "I'm Skylar Asteroth, it's nice to meet you." I was nervous as hell I just realised where I had heard the name.

She was heiress to the Gremory house and was quite possibly the next Lucifer. This girl had so much power and her presence was quite frightening, I definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. "I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory house. And master to all but four people in this house." She was extremely polite and presented herself well, as expected of a high-class devil.

"I hope I'm not being rude but I wish to join your group if that would be okay." Straight and to the point I figured that would be the best course of action for someone like this. But I hoped I didn't come off rude.  
>"First of all, I don't know how strong you are. I'm not sure if you've heard but our group tends to overpower our enemies with brute force. And also even if I wanted to let you join I have no pieces left." She said this matter-of-factly good thing I had one last plan up my sleeve.<p>

"You mean pieces like these?" I closed my hands then gently started to open them, and one by one dark grey chess pieces started appearing beginning with the queen and going all the way down to the very last pawn. She just looked at me in complete and utter shock.  
>"Yeah… like those." It sounded like she couldn't believe what had just happened before her eyes. "But even so. Those are dark grey my pieces have always been red and even if they were red they still don't belong to me." I looked at Rias-sama with a smirk<br>"Are you sure they don't belong to you?" I said smugly. "can you please pass me your hand for a second?"

Rias-sama hesitantly did as I asked. I pricked her wrist with a needle I had in my pocket and a small stream of blood trickled from her wrist onto the pieces in my hands. I closed my hands with the pieces still inside. And my hands began to glow, when I opened them crimson red pieces glowed in my hands and they floated through the air into Rias-sama's pocket.

"Now they belong to you, any arguments?" I was feeling extremely arrogant and confident, everything was going exactly as planned.  
>"Alright, I may have pieces now but that doesn't that I will let you join us. We still have no idea how strong you are or what your abilities are." She appeared as if she was trying to regain her composure from the spectacle she had just seen.<br>"If you wanted to see what I can do why didn't you say so?" I said with a smirk and a wink causing a falter from the crimson haired devil.

Rias-sama appeared to say something to herself with her hand on her heart, I think I may have been a little out of line there. With new found respect for the woman that stood in front of me I asked "So where exactly am I supposed to be showcasing these powers?" I raised an eyebrow at the end.  
>"Well Skylar If you follow me I shall show you to the training grounds."<p>

We walked to the stairs and Rias-sama slid back a panel on the side revealing an elevator. Walking into it I saw that this house also had six basement levels as well, I guess that just goes to show how much money the Gremory's have. 3 people entered the elevator with me Rias-sama, Koneko-chan and a third girl with long black hair, we hadn't been introduced yet. Rias-sama pressed basement floor button I didn't pay much attention to which one it was (I probably should have) and we began our descent.

Stepping out of the elevator into the vast space before me I looked in amazement at how big this area was but I'd still probably have to hold back a bit. Or I could just create a new dimension that's what I did to avoid levelling the underworld for all those years. "So who am I fighting?" I inquired curiously. Then I felt an arm sling around my shoulder.  
>"That'd be me man." I looked to the side to see Issei's smiling face. What a good guy he lets me into his home, lets me meet his master and now He's giving me the privilege of defeating the current Sekiryuutei.<p>

**Issei's P.O.V**

When my arm landed on him I felt it, Skylar was not one You would want to fuck with. The I heard Ddraig Talking to me [**_It's a good thing that this guy isn't one of our enemies partner, as he is, there is no comparison._**]  
>I knew he was strong but I had no idea that there was that much of a difference… Just from his presence I knew that he was stronger than Vali, He could probably even go head to head with Sirzechs-sama "You ready to get started?" I asked him in my usual light hearted tone but his whole face had changed the smile had disappeared from his face and the light from his one visible eye. Then he spoke "Get the blonde one down here, and the one with the blue hair." His voice didn't really seem to come from his mouth but emanate from his entire being, he was a terrifying individual.<br>"May I ask why" I was curious as to why those two.  
>"The blonde one is a healer If I'm not mistaken, and I felt the power of Excalibur and Durandal coming from the blue haired one, I wish to duel her once I'm done with you." His arrogance seemed to suit him perfectly the amount of power coming from him was mind blowing.<br>"Fine I will get Rias to call the two down." I turned my head toward my girlfriend and nodded and entered the elevator leaving Koneko-chan and Akeno behind. To spectate the match between Skylar and myself

**Rias's P.O.V**

What the fuck was that… He doesn't even know Asia and Xenovia by name and yet he knows their abilities. And what was with when he spoke? His voice was so harsh. He's obviously not going to pull any punches. I'm a little afraid for Ise, we have no idea how much Skylar is capable of. Skylar did however seem concerned for Ise's safety. And what did he mean when he said to Ise 'once I'm done with you' He said it like Ise wasn't even going to be a challenge.

**Skylar's P.O.V**

"Are we going get started or what." I said this quite loudly in an attempt to intimidate Issei it didn't seem to be working though, I didn't show in his face eyes or body language Maybe I should dip into his mind quickly to see what he was really thinking. I close my eyes and the left one feels like someone is trying to pry it out with a spoon. That soon subside and I can hear Issei's thoughts loud and clear. 'Even if I go full power there is no way I can win this.'

That's the line I hear from the all-powerful Sekiryuutei It's laughable. All though I must commend him on his ability to not back down even though he knows he has no chance. I hear the elevator doors open behind me I turn to see Rias-sama with the blonde one and the blue haired one just as I had asked she was however Joined by a large chested Nekomata I guess the crowd is getting bigger and bigger.

"Skylar are you ready?" Issei asked me in is regular laid back tone and donned a red dragon shaped armour.  
>"I was ready when I got here, let's go." I said coolly shooting a smirk at Koneko-chan as I walked passed her. Time to finally get down to business<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylar's P.O.V**

Issei began the chant for what Koneko-chan informed me is his 'True Queen' mode. I finally get to see him at his full power. A light engulfs him and when it dissipates Issei emerges in a much darker and much cooler set of armour. Well If he's showing off I guess I will as well, I unfurl my wings revealing 8 golden Angel wings riddled with black streaks. Issei and I are both staring each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. I can't take this anymore, I rush towards Issei at half of my full speed I hold back temporarily to judge his reaction time.

As I bring my right arm around for a hook to Issei's jaw he brings up his arm to block it. I see the armour on his right knee thicken as he strikes it up towards my mid-section. I jump back and dodge the blow which could have been awfully painful. I charge at him again but this time I use my full pace, I land a jab to his stomach before rising my knee towards his chin which connects. He stumbles back slightly and I use this opening to hit him in the solar plexus causing a spluttering cough from the crimson clad demon.

I started to wonder why I was prolonging this. I rush forward once more but this time it is not for a strike at him. I grab Issei's arms and restrain them. The force from my stop forces my hair from in front of my left eye revealing a black eye with a golden pupil. "Stay still. Don't move." I say to him quietly. Issei's arms dropped to his sides and I forge a sword made completely of holy energy. I swing the sword towards Issei's neck but before it makes contact I hear someone yell out stop. I look over to see that it is Rias-sama who is breathing heavily from watching our little sparring session. "So did I pass" I say calmly.  
>"Well, you may have beaten Ise but you don't over power him with brute force. Which is what our group is known for." She brought up a fair point I didn't completely blow him away, although I have an idea.<p>

"Rias-sama, could you please fire your strongest attack at me?" I said with a gentle smile, as if I hadn't almost just killed one of her servants. "Skylar, you will die!" She said as a warning  
>"If I survive can you guarantee me a place as your servant." She must have caught on that I was up to something by now. "Fine. If you survive I will have you as one of my servants. It'll take a while to charge so prepare yourself." I walk until I'm about 15 meters in front of her. As I see her hair begin to lift as if it was weightless and everyone around her take a couple of steps back I realise the strength that is going to be behind this attack. I suppose they don't call her the princess of destruction for no reason.<p>

Rias-sama's attack has fully charged and has been hurled towards me. It's a giant ball off demonic energy, thankfully it moves at an extremely slow pace so I have time to engage my counter attack. I began to grow my own ball of demonic energy in my hands, but mine is a little different from Rias-sama's. There are swirls of white weaving their way through it, holy energy to clarify. It's growing at about double the pace of Rias-sama's but it's still not enough. Magic circles begin to surround the ball that is about 5 feet in diameter. A relatively large chested woman with white hair is the first to notice what type it is. "That's an Elven defence spell." In the time it took her to complete that sentence my ball had grown another foot totalling 6 feet. Rias-sama's ball attack was about three meters in front of me before I released my attack and jumped backwards so I was out of the blast radius.

The two balls collided and fought for power with each other for about three seconds before my attack destroyed Rias-sama's and continued its way towards them. The look of shock and fear was evident on their faces as this ball of death continued towards them. I clapped my hands together and the ball dissipated in to nothing. "Convinced yet?" I say with a smug grin. Rias-sama can only get out a nod and a look of shock is still plastered on her face, I guess that can be expected though, her strongest attack was just wiped out I walked up to her and my hand darted inside of her pocket and pull out the queen piece (I know I'm a guy but the queen has the most power. Don't judge me). I took the piece in my hand and they began to glow again. They glow faded and I held out the queen mutation piece I had just made in front of her.

I laid on the floor in front of her and she knelt down beside me placing the piece on my chest. It sank down and I could immediately feel the boost in power my holy blood was fighting it yet my demonic blood was relishing every second. My body calmed down and I rose off the floor, slowly to make sure that I didn't collapse again halfway up. After I had a firm footing on the ground Rias-sama spoke. "Skylar Beelzebub. You are acknowledged as a servant of Rias Gremory, and as a servant of mine you shall obey my every command. Do you accept these conditions?" Rias-sama spoke in a very dignified tone, I couldn't help but to pledge allegiance to her… For now.  
>"Rias-sama, I accept these conditions and I am at your command." I said crouching to one knee and bowing my head.<br>"With that said" Rias-sama was apparently going to give me my first order. "Get off the floor Skylar, and from now on just call me Rias" She said with a smile, it appears that the princess of destruction was extremely kind to her servants.

Walking towards the elevator I felt something gripping on to my shirt, I turn around to see Koneko-chan I all her cuteness looking up at me, even if it was just her trademark blank stare. "Skylar-san. When did you learn Rias-buchou's attack?" She said with a curious tone.  
>"Aha, the funny thing about it is… I read her mind to see what technique she was using." I said a little embarrassed and scratching the back of my head. Looking back at it now it probably wasn't the right thing to do.<br>"And how exactly did you do that?" She said, her voice had changed a little, it wasn't an angry tone but it was a little more aggressive than her usual speaking voice.  
>"That would be with this." I lifted my fringe from out of my face to reveal that horrid thing that I'm ashamed of. My eye that was black as night with the golden ray of light shining through that was the pupil. Koneko-chan seemed to be dumbfounded and she took a small step back. Great… now she was scared of me, this happened the last time I started to get somewhat close to people. I let out a sad sigh and let my hair fall back across my face<p>

"Skylar-san, what exactly is that?" Much to my surprise there was no fear in Koneko-chan's voice, there was only a small amount of curiousness which made me smile somewhat.  
>"I guess you call it a sacred gear." I paused for a second to get my words right. "Well you should call it that because that's what it is." Koneko-chan nodded to show that she was following along. "It's called 'The Eye of The Beholder', and it can do a lot of things." I said it like this to invoke more curiosity in the girl.<br>"Such as?" She was playing right into my hands and I let out an internal chuckle

"Well, I know that you're a nekomata and that you're birth name isn't Koneko, and that the other nekomata is your elder sister. Need I go on?" I said this with a smirk. She took a step back. "Skylar-san… Please stay out of my past, it's not something I like to share." Her expression had dropped and it looked as if she was about to cry. I felt horrible, I needed to make it up to her.  
>"Koneko-chan, if I were to show you my past would that make us even?" I said with a gentle tone, she looked back up to me and wiped the traces of tears from her eyes. Koneko-chan simply nodded, with her glowing golden eyes seemingly staring straight into the darkest parts of my mind .I crouched down so I was looking directly into Koneko-chan's eyes, once again I lifted my fringe to reveal the disgusting secret that was hidden beneath it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar's P.O.V

The pain was excruciating, I'd never delivered memories in this quantity before. My knees began to shake and I fell to me knees with tears making their way to the corners of my eyes. But I never broke eye contact with Koneko-chan, I told her I'd show her my past and I wouldn't stop until she knew everything. But before I could finish I heard her say something. "Stop it please." It was faint but I heard it clearly. I broke eye contact with Koneko-chan and the pain in my eye began to slowly go away but it would definitely linger for the rest of the day.

Tears began to fall down Koneko-chan's cheeks. FUCK, I'd just made things worse. The last thing I wanted was to make her cry, I'm a horrible person. I went to say something, but then something unexpected happened. Koneko-chan had wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tighter than someone of her stature should be able to. Koneko-chan spoke into my ear whilst still embracing me. "Skylar-san, you belong here more than I thought, Rias-buchou's personality will slowly heal you. Like it has for all of us" she sounded extremely gentle. Her hugging me had made my heart speed up, she was so fucking cute.

I felt something wet running down the side of my face, then I realised I was crying. I've never cried in front of the few people that I've met, I don't know what came over me. My defences just crumbled as soon as I was in her arms. Was this all I wanted, to be held by someone. I needed to break this off as soon as I could to stop myself from completely breaking down "Koneko-chan, if you hug me any longer Issei might get jealous." She

retracted her arms from around me with a tinge of red her cheeks.

"Skylar-san, I'm sorry about doing something so sudden like that." She said with a rare smile. It made my heart skip a beat, that image would be permanently etched into my mind. I looked at Koneko-chan and smiled back, she backed away from me slightly. "Koneko-chan, don't apologize, it made me happy." After I said that Koneko-chan just got up and left without saying anything else. Did I say something wrong? I hope I didn't mess up the beautiful she and I just had…

Koneko's P.O.V

I don't know what to think about Skylar-san he came in and shook everything up in a single day. He's like the ocean, dark and mysterious, beautiful and calm and also vicious and deadly. And after seeing his past, I know what he's been through would drive any regular person insane, being thrown out by his father as soon as he could talk having to sleep with one eye open so he didn't die. I'm surprised he isn't always mumbling stuff too himself.

But things were getting pretty graphic when I told him to stop. He was saturated in werewolf blood, bits of their entrails were clinging to him. And he wasn't done there, there were still more to come. He stood there with his hands in his pockets staring down two vampires, a snow woman, a succubus, two witches and a vampiric ghoul. He moved fast, I mean speeds that easily exceeded Kiba, he rushed towards the smaller two of the witches and punched straight through her skull, killing her instantly. The snow woman rushed at him and he created a holy blade in his hand and decapitated her with one swift stroke, blood flowed from where her head once was like lava running down the side of a volcano.

The succubus flew up into the sky to escape Skylar-san's wrath but she couldn't fly fast enough. Skylar caught up to her with ease, grabbing her by either shoulder he tore her in half. Crimson cascaded from the sky saturating the others she was with in the scent of blood. It sent the vampires and the ghoul into a blood rage, that's when I told him to stop. I couldn't witness anymore. I couldn't believe things so dark were behind such a kind smile and gentle voice. He was so calming and yet, he had that dark side to him. Just how much more was there too him that we didn't know? I want to find out all I can about him, I've never felt anything like this about anyone before. Before I knew it he was all I could think about.

Skylar's P.O.V

Koneko-chan just left me on the floor by myself, I shouldn't have said anything. I already missed Koneko-chan's warm embrace, I wanted to feel more of it. She knew all about my past apart from the past year, she told me to stop before she could see everything. Looking back I probably should have left out the more gruesome parts, like ripping apart that blue haired succubus. It's not like I wanted to, I was just wandering around when I came across a school. One thing lead to another and next thing I knew I was surrounded by corpses.

Easing myself off the floor I began to make my way towards the elevator, when I felt a presence still in the room. There was holy energy coming from this person, who the fuck was it? "My, my Skylar-kun, that was quite the show you put on before." A large breasted figure with a slender waist and long legs emerged from the darkness, her hair was so extremely long. Who was this female? I could dip into her mind and find out everything about her that I needed, but she didn't seem as hard to read as Koneko-chan so I don't think that would be necessary. The way she walked, was that of a dominant person, probably a sadist, f I used this moment correctly it could be very beneficial for me.

"I wouldn't say that. It wasn't really anything special, I didn't really do anything." I just needed to lure her in with fake timidness. "I mean I'm sure I just got lucky. I don't think I'd be able to do it again." She took a couple more steps towards me.

"My, my. Aren't you a cute one, maybe you could be my new plaything." She thought she had control of the situation. With each step forward she took, I took a step back.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I said, still with my innocent façade. I can't believe she was still buying it.

"My name is Akeno, I am Rias's other queen." So this is the other queen, she was beautiful. I'm guessing she was in love with Issei as well. That seemed to be the common denominator with all these girls. It was going to be a lot harder to get with them than I thought.

"So Akeno-sama, why did you stay back behind after everybody else?"

"Skylar-san you don't need to be so formal around me. Just call me Akeno. And as for your question I wanted to get to know you a little better." Akeno seemed to constantly have this seductive smirk and a very sexual voice. Me and Akeno chatted for a while and made general small talk like favourite colour, favourite food and I also asked her how she met Rias. It seemed that both Koneko and Akeno had pretty dark pasts. Was everyone in her group like this?

After a while of getting to know Akeno for a while I was becoming more and more attracted to her, she was just like me. She was half and half as well, so she knew all too well what it was like except she was half human half fallen angel to begin with, It was only later that the human part was replace by the queen piece. "So Akeno, given our personalities and positions are somewhat the same. Would I be correct in assuming that you're a sadist?" I asked casually. I finished what I had to say and Akeno chuckled before she replied.

"You could say that Skylar." She shot a wink at me. And that seductive smile crept back across her face.

"So I'm guessing that means you're a dom then." I said inquisitively.

"That's usually how it goes." I think she was unsure where I was going with this, that's when I sprung my trap.

I pinned Akeno down and straddled her I leant down and bit her ear lobe "You know good doms make great subs." I said in my most seductive voice. "I know you're dedicated to Issei but wouldn't it be good to get all of your frustration out. It'd be like an affair." I said this whilst still on top of her and my mouth was still next to her ear. I think what I was saying was working her breathing had sped up and she seemed somewhat disappointed when I got off of her. "Let me know what you think Akeno, I'll be up for it any time." I shot her a sly smirk and walked off.

I approached the elevator and called it down. I stepped inside and pressed the button with the g on it, I assumed that meant the ground floor. I stepped inside the elevator and rode it up to the hallway where I had first arrived. I strolled around for a while this place was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. After about an hour of wandering I still hadn't seen anyone, why the hell was this place so huge, I decided to go to the upper floors and explore up there for a bit. After opening a couple of doors I found out that the fifth and sixth floors were the bedrooms, with Issei's being the biggest and He had a massive bed.

I was caught peeking into Issei's room by the blue haired one. I believe her name was Xenovia, the wielder of Durandal and Excalibur. Definitely a force to be reckoned with. "Skylar-san, why are you looking into Issei's room?" She didn't seem very trusting.

"Well this house is really big and I couldn't find anyone so I just started to randomly open doors" Which was true, and also was a perfect cover up for my snooping.

"Well Issei is bathing after his fight with you so I'm assuming all the girls would be there with him." Xenovia said with a deadpan look.

"Xenovia, you don't seem to be madly in love with Issei like all the others." I said casually

"Well that's because I am only interested in reproducing with Issei for strong offspring." Ah she's one of those types.

"Say Xenovia, you witnessed me beat Issei, Correct? I said calmly

"Yes I did witness that, what is your point?"

"Well since I am stronger than Issei even with the boosted gear, wouldn't I be more suitable to father your children?" I said calmly. I was anxious for her reply.

"That is a very good point. Come to my room later tonight" With that she began to walk off.

"Xenovia wait… Which one is your room?" She apparently wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Oh right, fifth floor the one with the green door. Swing by around 10 alright."

"Xenovia before you go, where is the bath room?" I inquired.

"Third basement floor, you can't miss it" She replied and I replied with a thanks and continued on my merry way. Finding my way back to the ground floor I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the bath. Time to get my relax on.


End file.
